Our Shared Camera
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Alone in her cave, reliving memories through videos. For as long as she can anyway. -Finnceline oneshot.-


**One-shot attempt number two! Maybe. Maybe I'll even continue it so it wouldn't be a oneshot anymore. Anyway... So this was at first a practice to try to make stories and scenes sad and depressing because my scenes that I try to make sad are usually still too cheerful... Then I was like... "This could work as a story." It's still my practice so there's no doubt about it that it isn't good. But! I wanted to share it with ya guys anyway!**

**What have I created...? Enjoy...?**

* * *

The light pitter-patter of the small drizzle of rain hit along the rocky roof of the cave, a calm and soothing feeling mixed well with the dim, gray lighting of the rain clouds created from above.

Homes of many would be closed in such relaxing whether, humanoid and creatures alike, huddling for warmth and enjoying the soft sound. Hot chocolate could be in some hands as people surrounded around heat radiating fireplaces, bonding with each other or enjoying the peacefulness. They would believe everything was alright for the short time being, letting go all of their troubles as they listened and watched.

She was different, alone in her cold beloved cave that didn't exactly have a door, it being a cave. The small abode she owned though, dark without a light save for a tiny shine illuminating from an old unused camera in her pale hands. Her axe-bass stood on the wall idly, not having been touched since a while ago as it began collecting dust.

A click from the button of the camera sounded when she pressed it. A video began playing.

'_Woah hey! It works Marceline!' A blonde boy held the camera, accidentally covering half of the lens with his fingers as he began filming. "Awesome!'_

'_What? Let me see that.' A vampire baring an uncanny resemblance to the girl watching the video floated over on the screen, taking the camera from the boy's hands and looking around with it. The boy was revealed when she flipped the camera's view in his direction._

"Finn…" The pale girl leaned on her arm as she lay or floated atop her bed, continuing on watching the video.

'_Whatta ya wanna do with it?' Marceline asked as she began shaking the camera around for the fun of it. Any normal person's eyes would hurt seeing how fast the camera moved and switched from place to place._

_Finn thought, 'Keep it of course.' He took it back from her and turned the camera so it was facing her instead. 'I know! Let's keep this camera between the two of us! Like doing weird little docume-somethings hanging out with each other and stuff! Nobody's allowed to use it except for us two.'_

'_Seems kind of dweeby.' Marceline answered him._

'_C'mon it'll be fun!' He persisted._

'_Camera's run out of battery.'_

'_There's a charger right next to the spot we found it.'_

_Marceline looked to be debating as she sat in the air, crossing her arms in thought. 'Ehh…' She answered again with a bored expression on her face. The camera began zooming in and out at her face, Finn's voice laughing as he kept doing it. She raised an eyebrow at the camera and at Finn behind the camera, 'Alright fine…'_

'_Hooray!' Finn cheered, the camera moving up when he jumped. 'Uh… How do you turn this thing off-'_

The video finished before he could finish his last word completely. She pressed the next button a few times, skipping over a few videos and pressing play. A camera charger sat beside her on the bed, broken into pieces from some unfortunate cause.

The video buzzed before it began playing.

_'And here we have Marceline eating some strawberries!' A bit more mature voice of Finn sounded, signifying that the current video she was watching had passed quite a bit of time since the first video. The camera revealed Marceline floating atop a couch inside a Treefort, a bowl of strawberries in one hand while the other held a single strawberry up to her face._

_Marceline's eyes darted over to the sudden camera aiming her way as she sucked the red out of the strawberry. She grinned, throwing the now mushy, gray strawberry at Finn and the camera._

'_Hey!' Finn protected the camera, a small thump sound could mean that he had taken the hit instead. His voice laughed as he pointed the camera back up and began walking over. 'Can I have one?' Finn seemed to sit down on the couch next to her._

'_You can have a gray one.' Marceline handed him another gray strawberry._

'_Thank you.' Finn took the discolored strawberry and stuffed it into his mouth._

She stopped the video there as she went to the next one and played it.

The next video buzzed before starting.

'_And here we have dorky Finn being a dork.' It seemed Marceline was the camera-wielder that time._

_Finn was shown putting on his shoe and rolling down his sock. 'I'm not even doing anything. And when did you even get here Marceline?' He was unfazed by her random appearance in his home, it being natural now._

'_You're being a dork. And I just got here.' Marceline's playful voice sounded from behind the camera._

The video ended on accident, the girl not wanting to play the video over again. She gave a deep sigh, pressing the next button a few more times until a video much farther from the one she just played began playing too.

'_Ready?' Finn held the camera this time. It was a bit dark to be able to see everything clearly, the video taking place at night, but there was an outlining around everything showing that they were inside a bedroom. The camera moved to Marceline floating sneakily nearby, giving him a mischievous nod. 'Go!' He whispered the command._

_Marceline disappeared, turning on her invisibility. The camera moved back into the room, aiming towards a yellowy dog sleeping in a drawer and tossing and turning. He snored loudly, the camera zooming in a bit closer to him. 'What the…?' The dog woke from his slumber, feeling something a bit odd. Slowly he began to peer around the room._

'_BOO!' Marceline appeared right in front of him with a demonic face morph on._

'_AHHHH' Jake the Dog screamed a high-pitched scream, trembling rapidly as he shrunk down to mini size and hid in his blanket that was now giant to him._

_Finn and Marceline roared with laughter at his reaction._

The video stopping there. She gave a small chuckle of the prank, pressing the next button and playing another one. The rain outside didn't cease to end as she spent her time watching.

'_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man!' A voice sang._

_There was a quiet laugh from Marceline behind the camera. The view of the video was pointed towards a slightly ajar door, muffled water running from inside revealed it to be a bathroom. Whoever was inside it was taking a shower. _

_Marceline's pale arm and hand came into view, she pushing the door wider as quietly as she could and snuck in. The camera pointed towards a shadowed figure behind a shower curtain washing its hair then up to Marceline's face who gave the camera a playful shush by bringing a finger up to her lips._

"_I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can!" The figure was even doing little dance moves while showering, making it harder for Marceline not to burst into laughter right then and there._

_The camera moved towards the shower curtain, Marceline reaching over and lightly gripping it. She waited to add the suspense._

"_I'm a tough tootin bab-"_

_The curtains were quickly and forcefully drawn open._

"_-AHHHHHH!" Finn screamed, covering his naked body as much as he could. "WHAT THE FLUB MARCY?!"_

_Marceline was already roaring in laughter by then, "Say hi to the camera Finny!" She zoomed in on his face._

"_Get out!" Finn yelled, "And stop filming me! That's not cool! You better have not got my thingy filmed! And you better not send it to any girl-" He paused, his eyes widening with shock coming to a realization. "WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE A GIRL!"_

_Marceline continued laughing, "And?"_

"_YOU JUST SAW ME NAKED! MARCELINE GET THE FLUB OUT!"_

"_Aw Finn. It's not like you haven't seen me naked."_

_Finn's face flushed a deep red, "That was one time! And how did you know I did?!"_

"_You just told me!" Marceline burst into laughter again._

"_Marceline turn the globbin camera off!"_

"_Okay okay!"_

The video ended. She went to the video right after, seeing that it already took place a couple of months later from the video she had watched. The button to play was pressed.

The video buzzed before starting like a couple of others had.

'_Oh math. Here it is.' Finn, older than before began turning the camera around as he observed it. He turned it to the lenses, the video pointing up to his face. Slowly he blew away the dust covering part of the lens, cleaning it to give the video a clearer look. 'Wait till Marcy finds out I found it! Hmm…'_

The video ended there. She knew it was because he was brainstorming some ideas back then. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a tiny smile seeing the next video that came right after.

_It was dark, Finn's grunts were heard as he climbed up the ladder,_ looking exactly like the one she had over to the side_, the camera giving view to a bedroom _that too looked like the one she was in right now_. Finn climbed all the way up and stood, the camera now pointing down at somebody laying on the bed._

_Marceline was there, sprawled on top of her now messy bed with her face planted into the pillow. Her wild messy hair was everywhere too. She didn't care as she continued sleeping._

_Finn snickered as he tip-toed over, carefully stepping over clothes thrown everywhere from Marceline looking for something to wear probably from earlier and never bothered to clean it up. He knelt down by the bedside, pointing the camera right where Marceline's head was. 'Hey. Marcy.' Finn whispered._

_Marceline grunted in her sleep, moving her head out of the pillow and instead to the side. Now her face was in view._

_Finn lifted a hand up, gently reaching over and moving Marceline's hair out of her face. She was still unnaturally beautiful despite what a mess she was sleeping like and in. 'Good morning sunshine.' Finn teased, the joke being she was a vampire and couldn't exactly go in sunlight. Directly anyway._

_Marceline gave a cute whimper, furrowing her eyebrows not wanting to wake up yet._

'_Marcy wake up.' He whispered, trying to encourage her to open her eyes and see what he was doing._

'_No…' She drowsily replied back, blindly grabbing her blanket and snuggling into it. It still hadn't clicked in her mind that somebody was in her house without her permission which no sane person dared to do to the fearless Queen of Vampires herself._

_Finn just stayed quiet, grinning like mad as Marceline's expression slowly turned to confusion as her thoughts began filling in._

_She cracked her red eyes open to be greeted by the camera right in her face. 'FINN WHAT THE GLOB?!' Marceline snapped awake, attempting to punch the camera but Finn moved it before she could._

'_Surprise!' Finn cracked up, filming her still trying to progress other things besides that the camera was in her face. 'Good morning!'_

'_Get the flub out of my house! Who let you in?!' Marceline threw her pillow at him, trying to get him to stop filming her disheveled look and room. The pillow hit the camera, making the video turn black before the pillow fell and the video was shown again._

'_You don't lock your doors and you're asking that?' Finn retorted with another laugh._

_Any other person would have been dead the moment she woke up._

'_I'm going to kill you!' Marceline growled, jumping out of her bed and flying. 'You better delete that video!'_

'_Oh shoot!' Finn began running, jumping down the ladder hole and out the house. The camera was now held unintentionally pointing at his face as he ran. It wasn't until he was out of the cave and in the sun did he focus the camera to Marceline in the cave._

'_You chicken!' Marceline stood on the border of the shadow of her cave, unable to get out in the sun for she didn't have time to think about getting her sun gear. 'Come back here and fight like a man!'_

_Finn shook the camera side to side, meaning no. 'You can't get me nana nana na na!' He blew a raspberry._

_Marceline morphed into her tentacle monster, quickly bringing out tentacle out into the sun and grabbing his ankle._

_By the way the camera harshly fell and pointed now to the bright sky, Finn had surely been tripped. 'Ah noooo! Wait!' The roof of the cave came into view, Finn being dragged in. He was then lifted up, the camera pointing at Marceline's face who seemed to be holding Finn up by the collar of his shirt._

_Marceline snatched the camera from his hands, pointing it to him instead and revealing that she really was holding him up by his collar. "Any last words before I destroy you?'_

'_Yes. -Slip!' Finn slipped out of his shirt, landing on the floor below and began running away half naked. 'A-ha! You'll never take me alive!'_

'_Hey!' Marceline threw the blue shirt on the ground. 'You little doofus! Get back here!'_

The much longer video ended. She took a deep breath, hearing a couple of words in the video that brought back up bad memories. If all the videos hadn't already.

Another video, skipped a couple of videos ahead, began playing.

'_What time is it?!' Finn, who now seemed to be aging by the videos, had an even deeper voice._

'_Adventure Time!' Marceline still looking the same as ever replied back. 'Let's go ya dork! That dungeon isn't going to clear itself!'_

_The camera seemed to be tied to Finn's forehead, the view looking as if in first-person as he held his sword out. 'Wait. The cave is too dark for the camera.'_

'_Just turn on the flashlight it has with it.' Marceline floating had her axe-bass slung over her shoulders, waiting at the entrance of the dungeon cave for him to hurry._

'_It has a flashlight?' Finn removed the camera from his head._

The video ended. She remembered Finn stopping it to set a flashlight up. Skipping videos down, she played the next.

'_Woah are you getting this?' Finn stood in front of a giant shiny gem. 'I think we found the main treasure of the dungeon.' He was covered in blood and a lot of grimy stuff from monsters they had fought during the adventure._

_The camera seemed to be on Marceline's head instead. 'How are we supposed to carry that all the way out?'_

'_You can fly!'_

'_I'm not going to fly with that thing through a whole bunch of pathways and traps all the way back up to surface area.'_

'_Okay then we'll do this.' Finn walked over to the gem, unsheathing his sword and swiftly chopping a piece of the gem off. 'Now we can take this little thing back as the treasure!' He put his sword away, carrying the piece of gem as he began walking away to the exit of the cave. 'Let's go.'_

She stopped the video, skipping over all of the dungeon adventure videos until the next unconnected video came and played that on instead. A shiny piece of gem sat at her bedside, the only thing she had bothered to keep dust-free.

_An even older Finn's face appeared. The camera bending and moving showing that he was trying to adjust it to stand. When it didn't wobble anymore, Finn slowly backed away with a smile on his face. 'Alright I got it!' He yelled behind his back, his movement allowed the camera to see Marceline in the distance with her feet on the ground._

_They were in the grasslands, probably out in front of the Treefort. It was the perfect cloudy weather for Marceline to be able to be safely out in the open without sun gear while at the same time being bright enough like the sun was still shown. It was also the perfect time to have a duel which was what they were doing._

_Finn ran over to his side, holding his sword since he wasn't wearing his backpack while Marceline on the opposite side held her axe over her shoulder. 'Ready?' They both yelled to each other, laughing after for being in sync. Readying their positions and weapons, they gave each other a smug smile which could just barely been seen from the distance of the camera._

'_Go!' They charged at each other._

_The weapon-fighting fight lasted not very long, each of them gaining an equal amount of cuts and other wounds that weren't really that severe. Until Marceline flung his sword up out of his hands with a winning smile. She then threw her axe to the ground and they began wrestling instead._

'_You can't beat me!' Marceline laughed. _

'_Yes I can since you aren't allowed to use your powers!' Finn replied back with his own laugh._

_After a while, it got to the point where Marceline pinned him down. They were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath as they stayed in that position. It didn't take too long for the both of them to see how awkward of a position they were in, frozen on the spot at staring in each other eyes._

_The camera began zooming in by somebodyelse, Jake's evil-sounding laughter from behind proved that it was him. His yellowy paw began stretching over which the camera was able to see, shoving Marceline in the back which caused her to fall forward._

_Thus she landed on top of Finn._

_Finn and Marceline gasped, snapping their eyes over to Jake with the camera. 'JAKE!' They yelled, scrambling back up to their feet._

_Marceline growled from embarrassment, "I'm going to kill you, mutt!' She morphed to her giant bat, giving a loud roar as she chased towards him._

_Jake screamed, dropping the camera and running away. The camera was upside-down now, showing Marceline chasing after a screaming Jake which seemed like they were hanging off of the earth upside-down._

_The camera was picked back up, Finn moving it so the lens pointed at him so he could clean off dirt. His face was flushed with embarrassment and a little of something else._

The video stopped there. She skipped ahead to another one.

'_Heck yeah! Growth spurt!' Finn announced, standing farther away from the camera so it could see his whole body. He had grown immensely since only a few years ago. 'Marcy come stand next to me! I want to see how tall I am now!'_

_Marceline was floating on the side, 'Eh… I don't really want to…' She replied, sweat-dropping a bit and looking away._

'_Come on! I'm taller now! And since you were always taller than me I want to see!' Finn walked over to her, taking her wrist and dragging her into the camera's view. 'Okay stop floating.' He commanded._

_Marceline shook her head, 'I'm fine with floating.'_

_But Finn insisted, putting his hand on her head and forcefully pushing her down._

'_Alright alright!' Marceline slapped his hand away, taking a deep breath as she slowly planted her feet firmly onto the ground. 'There…' She crossed her arms in annoyance, standing straight but not wanting to see their height comparison._

_Finn covered his mouth, holding back a laugh._

'_What?' She asked while still not looking._

'_Oh nothing…' Finn patted her on the head. 'Shorty.'_

_Marceline's head snapped towards him, 'What'd you just call me?!' She already knew it was true but still could not accept that he had finally outgrown her. Being teased for something like that was not something she accepted._

_Finn snickered, ruffling her hair. 'You're so short!'_

_Marceline slapped his hand away again with a growl, 'Don't get your ego to big! You're only like a few inches taller so I'm not that short!' She stomped her way out of the camera's view._

'_Calm down Marcy it was bound to happen anyway.' He began posing for the camera with a laugh. 'Another two years and I'll be nineteen and technically older than ya too!' Finn walked over to the camera, picking it up and pointing it towards Marceline sitting on the couch with her legs up as she grumpily ate ice cream out of its carton. 'Does somebody want a huuuuug?'_

'_Don't touch me ya freak.'_

_Finn set the camera down on another stand, walking over to Marceline with his arms spread open. 'Hugs!'_

'_No get away. I don't like hugs.'_

'_Everybody likes hugs!' He sat down on the couch too and brought her into a side hug. _

_Marceline sighed, eating another spoon of ice cream as Finn hugged her, 'Growing up you sure are becoming such a persistent and lovey dork...'_

'_It's a friendly hug. Jeesh. We aren't even dating. And don't deny that hugs make you happy.'_ _A bit of confusion spread across his face right after he said it._

'_What?'_

_Finn shook his head, 'Nothing… nothing…' A visible pink of his cheeks were able to be seen._

She knew what was happening when the video ended; playing the next video that already had a time lapse. The camera being untouched for some time.

_Marceline had the camera pointing towards her. 'So Finn has been avoiding me lately which he thinks isn't obvious…' She rolled her eyes, the gleam in them showing a bit of hurt and annoyance. 'So we're gonna go see what's up.' The camera turned forward to see where she was going and what she was doing._

_Marceline snuck in through the window of the Tree Fort, floating with invisibility that must have made the camera in her hands invisible too. She went up to the bedroom to find Finn lying on his side curled into a ball with the most confused and focused expression he could possibly make. _

_He groaned, holding his head and rolling around his bed. 'Why?! Why her? She's like my best friend! Besides Jake of course. It's so wrong to think of us that way!'_

_Marceline was curious as to who he was talking about. Flame Princess perhaps? Wait no they broke up. Maybe he's still trying to get her back? _That's what she remembered thinking during that time.

'_What is wrong with me?! Now our friendship is going to be ruined cause I can't even show my face without blushing and blah!' Finn face-planted into his pillow with a groan. 'Stupid emotions and growth spurts!'_

'_What's wrong?' Marceline spoke out._

_Finn jumped a couple of feet into the air out of shock and horror, turning his attention towards her and the camera which meant she had turned her invisibility off. 'M-M-Marceline!' He scrambled, accidentally falling off of the bed. 'W-What are you-?! How much did you hear?!'_

_The way the camera moved, Marceline shrugged. 'Something about best friends and ruining friendship or something. Who are you even talking about?'_

_Finn shook his head, his face flushing. 'N-Nobody… You know me…" He gave a nervous laugh. 'Just saying random things! Heh…'_

_Marceline didn't reply back, the camera not showing her to see what her expression was. After a long and awkward pause, she spoke up again. 'Why have you been avoiding me?' Her voice had clear seriousness in it, something rare coming from her. She even seemed upset when she asked._

_Finn had guilt spread on his face, 'Uh- um… I was just… you know… um…' He scratched the back of his head._

'_Was just?' Marceline questioned. 'Being one of my only friends, Finn, it's really messing me up when you start avoiding me without telling me why. Did I do something? Tell me what I did wrong…" She paused, coming up with her own conclusion, 'Is it because of the creature I am? Are you afraid of me now because you see me as monster like most people? If that's the case…' She trailed off, her voice held the sound of somebody ready to give up on everything._

'_No no no no!' Finn tried to reassure her, 'I'm not-! You're not-! I was just-!' He couldn't find the right words to finish._

_Marceline gave a small sniff from behind the camera. 'It's fine…' She must have shaken her head. 'I understand if you want to keep your distance… I probably should have from the beginning… Sorry.' Marceline apologized, something usually out of character for her unless something drastic happens. 'For all the trouble I caused you…'_

_The camera began moving away, Marceline floating away with it forgetting that it was even on or in her hand for that matter. 'I'll get out of your way… Just… goodby-'_

_Finn ran over squeezing his eyes shut and doing something as his shirt blocked the lens which shut her up before she could finish. There was a muffled squeak coming from most likely Marceline, the camera falling out of her hand from shock._

_The camera ended up landing slanting upward from the floor, revealing the two to be pressing their lips together._

_Finn's eyes were shut in fear of rejection, Marceline's eyes were wide with surprise and sadness from the previous conversation. _

_Slowly, her expression softened until she too closed her eyes and kissed him back._

_Finn released after a while, giving a shy grin. 'Surprise?' He announced weakly._

_Marceline tapped her chin in thought, 'You got me. I'm surprised.' She grinned back, bringing him into a hug and snuggling into his chest. 'Hugs do make me feel happy by the way.'_

_Finn picked the camera back up and gave it a smile._

The video ended there. She stared at the play screen for a while, tears prickling her eyes as she went more videos down, skipping numerous dates, adventures, and games that the two in the camera did. The last video was the one she played next. There wasn't much time to play any others.

'_Do you have to go?' Marceline behind the camera asked._

_Finn pulled on his backpack, _the time of the video taking place just another year since the last one she had watched_, 'Just a solo adventure. I've gotta go slay the beast that's been destroying random places for decades.' He gave the camera and Marceline a smile._

_Marceline hummed, still unsure. 'Why can't I come?'_

'_It's a solo adventure. Solo equals one person. If you were to go and help then I'd be a little bummed that I didn't do it myself.'_

'_At least take Jake with you.'_

'_He has a new litter of pups. And it's still a solo adventure.' Finn gave a soft smile, 'I'll be fine Marcy. Promise!' He walked over, blocking the camera again as he kissed her. 'I wouldn't want you getting hurt if you came along anyway. Wait- Yes I know that you can very well take care of yourself because you're as tough as nails and could do an even better job at fighting than I can... But it's just for me to know you're fine and not get nervous.'_

_Finn began walking towards the door right after, 'Don't worry. I'll be home soon okay? Then we'll go strangle some pixies! Promise.' He made a promise mark over his heart._

'_Kay…' She reluctantly agreed._

'_Goodbye! I will miss you each day I'm gone.'_

'_Ew don't get all lovey-dovey on me now.' Marceline laughed. 'See ya dork!'_

_Finn gave her a salute, walking out and immediately being taken away by a mythical creature for his quest. "Oh bye the way!" He began yelling back. "I love you-!"_

The last video ended. The camera shut off completely, running out of battery that wasn't able to be recharged as much as she would try. Historical objects were too confusing and difficult to find and fix. She knows. She's done everything she could possibly imagine for the day it would end.

'_I'll be home soon_' He had told her. '_Promise_'

Marceline felt the tears trickle down her eyes.

The videos unable to be seen again.

Their fun. Their adventures. Their games. His smile. His laugh. The first time he ever told her he loved her. Gone.

"You're… a liar…"


End file.
